


Sanvers Christmas

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Breaking from the show cause Alex and Maggie NEVER broke up and they are married and everything is still as adorable and loving as it was in SG season 2.





	1. Pup

"I said no Danvers." Maggie scolds taking the brightly wrapped box out of her hand. "You've already opened a present now you have to wait for the others to get here before you can open the rest." the detective reminded her calmly chucking softly under her breath at her wife's childlike eagerness,

Alex just pouts sadly as her eyes slip from Maggie's amused smile to the red and blue wrapped present now cradled against the detective's chest. "But it has my name on it," she points out softly as she tried to reach for the present again.

"Does it?" Maggie wonders scooting herself away from the D.E.O agent until she was backed against the side of the sofa. "You think so?" she jokes still faining ignorance while she inspects the tag. "All I see is To: A. Danvers. Don't Open till X-mas" she comments

"Exactly." Alex smiles as if that would solve everything. "Today is X-Mas, I want to open it, and I'm the only A. Danvers here."

Its Maggie's turn to pout now bringing her legs up to her chest to hide the gift she was still keeping away from her lover. "So, what does that make Trudis and I chop livers." she sulks holding up her left hand so her wedding band catches the light.

Gertrude instantly perks up at the sound of her name. She turns toward the fighting couple with a small happy bark pausing in her exploration of the bedroom closet while she scampers back toward the living room a sudden burst of new found energy nearly tripping herself up on the Christmas ribbon still fastened to her new collar as raced back to see what her new owners here talking about.

"Of course, not babe," Alex answered now sitting on her knees in front of the pouting detective with a regretful expression on her face, "Besides if it was for you or for Gertrude then it would say To: A. Danvers-Sawyer." the redhead corrected leaning in to rest her forehead against Maggie's with a ghost of a laugh on her lips as her own wedding ring nestle against Maggie's when the cop interlocked there fingers in her lap.

"Gah. Gertrude. can't breathe." Alex joked pulling away while still shaking in gentle laughter with a little hind paw pushed hard against one of Alex's healing chest wounds when the Australian Shepherd and Husky mix pushed her way between them squeezing herself in under there joined arms and who was now standing up on her hind legs in Maggie's lap frantically giving her new Mommies more happy cuddles.

"Hold it..must need...have to get pictures." Alex gasped at the scene when their new puppy twisted around in her wife's arms so that now her little paws on either of Maggie's shoulders like she as hugging her while still adorably assaulting the laughing woman with eager puppy kisses.

"You're Mommy's really weird," Maggie said in a stage-whispered snuggling the pup against her tank top clade chest as she pressed a kiss against the husky's muzzle as she watched her wife racing around there living room sending scraps if wrapping paper flying as she scrambled up to hunt for her phone.

"Bing Go Baby," Alex yelled happily as she came back to the couple with her prize clutched in her hand.

"Yeah, good job scare the baby nice going Danvers." Maggie scolded sarcastically when Trudy whimpered at the loud noise making her press herself closer against the detective's chest. "Sorry Trudy girl," Alex whispered sadly reaching out to scratch the pup tenderly behind the ear. "Now smile Mags." the D.E.O agent prompted holding up her phone with a pleading pout.

"Oh my, Rao!"

Alex and Maggie shared a sly grin as they turned toward the still closed front door. "Sshh sweetie it's just Aunty Kara." Alex soothed saving all the pictures she'd just taken as her free hand rubbed calming circles against the whimpering puppy's back. "Take her while I go...Kara, we've talked about this." Maggie sighed when the blonde-haired superhero scooped the dog out of her arms excitedly.

"What?" You said take her." Kara pouted folding herself down on the floor with the little dog in her lap.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers, what have we said about knocking and remembering to let the rest of your family into houses so we're not standing out in a snowstorm?"

"But puppy," Kara answered her tone small and weak under her adoptive mother's scolding glare as Eliza, J'onn, Winn, and James filed in their shoulders and hair covered in both fresh and melting snow.

"That still doesn't make up for anything." J'onn answered but everyone could tell that the emotionally guarded D.E.O director was trying not to smile at the childlike saddened look on Kara's face as she cuddled her new furry little "niece" against her stomach.

"Sorry, Dad," Kara whispered knowing that both she and Alex along with really everyone at the D.E.O thought of the Martian as a real father figure.


	2. Ser+

"Okay everyone's here so can I open another present now Mags?" Alex wondered pulling everyone's attention from the sulking Kryptonian now pressing feather like kisses all over the whimpering puppy face while Kara was giving the pup a belly rub to her older sister.

"ooo I call dibs on opening that one..."

"Somethings never change do they, Alexandra."

"Come on Danvers the rest of our family just got here the least you can do is come say hi."

But Alex ignored Winn's, Eliza's and Maggie's words too busy giggling happily while she and Kara continued sorting out the gifts into pails based on their recipients.

"Hi, family." Alex called out eagerly "Can we do presents now?" Kara pressed while the others finished hanging their coats in the hallway.

"Just don't look through them this year Kar." James sighed pulling Maggie into a tight hug. "Why I bought these Mom," Kara grumbled too distracted with sliding under the tree to get more gifts to realize who was scolding her this time while waving her glasses at them with her free hand.

"I have a proposition," J'onn announced watching the scene with the start of a smile on his lips as shared a welcoming hug with the detective. "How about we let the kids open one more gift then make them wait until after dinner to open the rest." he bargained sharing an amused wink with Eliza and Maggie both at the answering whines from the Danvers sisters and Winn.

"Oh, come on Danvers fight fair." Maggie groaned comically shielding her eyes from the sight when Alex joined in mirroring her sister's pouting expression to a T. Complete with a quivering lower lip however it didn't help anyone's resistance when the D.E.O second in command cradled her new puppy in her arms to add even more adorableness to the effect.

"Someone break first before the house blows up from the cuteness," James complained still recording the scene on his phone.

"Okay okay okay turn the pouts off girls." Eliza caved sharing a nod with J'onn "We were going to make you both wait until the end to unwrap them last, but it seems to be fair trade, so everyone keeps their sanity." she continued pointing from her grinning daughters to the couch.

"You really aren't playing around." Winn gasped when J'onn produced the packages from the inside of his coat as his adopted daughters settled themselves on the sofa under their mother's stern gaze.

"hang on hang on hang on." Maggie pleaded her eyes wide when she recognized the paper. "Just use mine Mags." Alex sighed impatiently sharing a teasing glare with her wife when the cop childishly stuck her tongue out at her.

"Don't think we left you boys out." J'onn commented hands similarly wrapped gifts to James and Winn.

"Why doesn't Mags get one?" Kara wondered glancing up to see Gertrude nestling against the detective's lap but that only she, Eliza, and J'onn here without gifts.

"Filming here Little D. Just open them," Maggie answered flashing them a smile as she raised the phone for a better view. "Just remember that there are sensitive ears in the room so don't scream too loud kay?" she added scratching the puppy now teething on her pant leg behind her ear affectionately.

"I still can't believe all this was from a simple outlet." Eliza commented sharing a proud smile with the other two once the ringing in her ears started to fade.

"Just think of it like an alien army surplus kind of place Eli." Maggie suggested still filming the scene happily unable to keep from laughing out loud when Winn tried to death glare Kara when the superhero nearly stumbled back into him and messed up his new very technical sounding data filled laptop.

"I'll be in the kitchen unlocking more secrets of the universe." the genius grumbled gathering up his new laptop and snagged one of the notebooks from Kara's gift pile as he headed into the safety of the kitchen with an eagerly whimpering Gertrude at his heels.

"It had everything under the sun an off-worlder could want but you couldn't imagine how long it took to find it." J'onn nodded in agreement laughing happily under his breath at reactions of the people he'd come to see as his adopted children "And it turned out that the compact model she had was out of date." he added conversationally while he noticed a particularly wide smile spreading over Alex's lips as she dug even deeper into one of her gift boxes.

"So now she has the complete set." Eliza mused trying to hide her considered amusement when Maggie and J'onn nodded just as James sliced the artificial tree in half on his next spinning swing just as Alex finished fixing a new sight onto her new gun. "Alex what did we say about shooting that thing in the house?" Maggie growled pushing Eliza over so they both narrowly avoided being charred by the laser blast now burned into the wall between their heads.

"But we have to test Kar's new suite." Alex shot back as if it was the most obvious idea in the world glaring over at her sister as she lowered her new gun back to her side in defeat at the eyebrow raised look she was getting from her wife.

"That was cause of James Mags not Alex." Kara jumped in pointing over at the still glowing blade of the photographer's newest Guardian weapon.

"Taddle tale." James scolded replacing the saber into the sheath at his back when the detective turned her annoyed glare onto him while she wrapped a newly returned Gertrude up in her arms angrily.

"Okay all weapons carriers outside or I'm arresting all of you for the fun of it." the officer called out too busy scratching her furry daughter's belly cooing over the puppy's little pleased whimpers to follow up on the threat leaving Eliza and J'onn to point warningly toward the front door in unison for her.


	3. Snow Fighting & A Secret Mission

"Okay Trudies time for your first very important secret mission," Maggie whispered carrying the still energy filled puppy out onto the back porch after making completely sure her pups little Christmas sweater was secure all the way down to her paws. "Go bring Alex in for me." she goaded pointing out her target to the little dog when the D.E.O second in command made a mad running dive for the safety of her snow wall before James's paint splashed snowball could hit her. "Got a lock?" Maggie asked letting the pup get another wif of Alex's scent from one of her shirts when she noticed they had once again lost a visual on the sneaky agent. Gertrude only barked in excitement at the new game her tail beating a mile a second.

"Go get her." the detective smiled watching adorably when the puppy took off in a jumping run as soon as she hit the ground. Even Kara and James stopped to watch the adorable sight as the dog jump ran over to them through the bigger patches of snow.

"Hey, no fair." James pouted when an expertly aimed snowball collided with the back of his head. "Oh come on even you have to admit that was called for." Maggie scolded overplaying her innocence when another paint-spattered snowball hit him when he spun around to look for the attacker. "Thanks, babe," Alex called out from the snowy darkness of the backyard. "Ride or Die, Danvers," Maggie answered holding up her mug of hot chocolate as if to toast her own words "That's Danvers-Sawyer, Sawyer," Alex called back snarkily while Maggie just smiled wider shaking her head at her wife's childish side.

"Well if its that big of a deal come up here and tell me off." Maggie suggested seductively as she took a sip from her mug.

"That would be forfeiting Mags. Just get our name right next time." Alex answered compacting more snow into a suitable ball shape as she and Kara prepared to face off in a sister on sister snowball paintball grudge match.

"What?" Maggie asked when James just gave her a hard look as he stomped up the back steps of the porch his clothes wet with melted snow and streaked with rainbow colored paint "Consider that snowball payback for that burning hole you left in my new wall." she shrugged bitting back a grin at the muffled yelped "Gahh Trudies" in surprise and the loud squeaking bark of triumphant happiness as the snow started to pick up again. "I'll make a police dog out of her yet." she decided grinning proudly over the rim of her steaming drink as she watched Kara flying low around the backyard.

"Girls you can finish your game tomorrow. Now come in and warm up," Eliza called out from the kitchen window when neither Alex nor Kara had returned to the house after another twenty minutes out in the snow. "Now young ladies," she yelled out when they still didn't relent.


	4. Warming Up

"Come on Mags… I need to get in before Mom hides my new gun." Alex pouted when the detective blocked her way into the house while Kara carried Gertrude with her as she trudged into the kitchen looking guilty under Eliza's annoyed gaze when the sisters had finally called their snow fight a draw much later and after several more warning from their mother later.

"Well, you were the one that stayed out half the night playing in the snow with Kara and didn't come in when Eliza said to." Maggie mused folding her arms over her chest. "And really it's not her you have to worry about hiding it, Danvers." She added defiantly.

"But we had to stay out it was a sister on sister war Mags." Alex defended childishly "Yes that you lost." Maggie nodded looking at the blue, red, and yellow paint splattered slushy mix splashed across Alex's chest. "Kara cheated." The D.E.O agent grunted rubbing her hands up and down her arms when the wind whipped up at her back sending another cold chill racing over her.

"Don't blame Little Danvers she wasn't using her powers toward the end to even things up for you." Maggie pointed out finally wrapping her arms around Alex's shivering form.

"Maggie let her in please." Eliza sighed when she'd finally noticed that the back door was still wide open. "But she hasn't paid up yet so really Maggie got every right to not to." Winn pointed out only glancing up over the top of his laptop toward the couple. "Really?" the Danvers Mother commented half in wonder and half in amusement as she set a full mug of hot chocolate at the younger man's elbow while he typed away at the keys. "And it's been almost two minutes." James nodded still munching on the end of a candy cane.

"That's got to be some kind of new record." J'onn commented the humor in his tone making the others chuckle with agreeing nodes.

"Huh?" Alex asked confused and cold while Maggie finally sighed and pulled her into the house but didn't let her get far past the doorway as she pulled the door closed behind her.

"Look up Alex." Kara suggested now in warmer much drier clothes but still holding Gertrude against her chest with one hand while the little pup licked happily at her jaw line while the superhero's other hand pointed to something over her sister's head as if it was the most obvious thing in the world while using her heat vision to simultaneously heat up her older sister clothes for her before she could go into shock from the cold.

"Huh," Alex said again following her sisters pointing finger. "Thanks, Kar." She sighed now that her clothes felt more like they'd just come out a warm dryer rather than she'd just swum in the Arctic.

"Some fed you are." Maggie teased glancing up at the decoration as well. "Do you not have any Christmas movies over at Quantico or…" she questioned but had to stop when Alex's mouth crushed to hers swallowing the rest of her snarky comment as her restraining arms moved from the agent's waist to around her neck as she kissed her back greedily.


	5. Christmas Cookies

Alex hissed giving her wife an overly wounded pout when Maggie playfully smacked the back of her hand with the spoon then went back to whisking the rest of the cookie mix. "You're almost as bad as Kara babe." The detective scolded while Alex licked the cookie batter from her hand as she pushed herself up onto the countertop on Maggie's other side while Eliza slid a fresh batch of warm cookies out of the oven.

"Let them cool." The Mother sighed just giving her oldest daughter a look when she noticed Alex's hand reaching toward the tray out of the corner of her eye. "Besides I thought we'd already gone over this. You are Kara can't have any cookies until tomorrow as punishment for not coming in sooner when we told you too." She went on ignoring Alex's quivering lip pout at the reminder while Maggie ran a finger around the bowl to taste test the cookie frosting with a smug smile.

"But Mom we Had to stay out longer it was Sister War." Kara interjected from the living room as Eliza passed her new daughter-in-law a container of blue, red, and yellow mixed sprinkles.

"Want to make it two days without cookies young lady?" Eliza answered still talking to Kara while giving Alex another raised eyebrow glare at the same time when she once again caught the agent trying to sneak a cookie from the tray sending a playful wink in Maggie's direction at the miserable whimper her daughters let out at the threat. "Nice going Kara." Alex grumbled slipping from the counter to finish sulking at the kitchen table with Winn.

"How is this My fault? You were the one that thought climbing into that tree would make it easier to hit me." Kara shot back speeding into the doorway in the blink of an eye ready for a fight as she spun the candy cane Alex has just unwrapped out of her older sister's hand at the same time.

"Well if you hadn't…" Alex started her eyes blazing with a kind of annoyed fire that had Maggie both aroused and nervous as the Danvers sister started to face off again right there in the middle of her newly renovated kitchen.

"Girls." Eliza sighed exasperatedly setting the container of sprinkles down on the counter as she looked out at her two grown daughters glaring at each other like they were still in their teens. "Kara give your sister back her candy cane." She continued while Maggie quickly chose to leave the room before the burning look in her wife's eyes completely destroyed her self-control.

There was just something about battle mode Alex that really…

"Detective could you please Not think so loudly about my second in command and eldest Earth daughter like that right now please." J'onn requested the house of El symbol shaped cookie he was about to bite into stopped half toward his lips as he shook Maggie's thought out of his mind while Gertrude pawed at his leg wanting attention giving Maggie time to blush a deep shade of red and hide behind her hair in answer as she slipped past him into the living room to join James in surfing the channels for an appropriate Christmas movie to watch.


	6. No Kisses No Reindeer

Alex let out an overly annoyed groan of a sigh at the continued defiance of her will. First, no cookies then losing that snow fight and now this. What was next?

“My house my rules.” she ordered her arms tightly crossed as she glared her younger sister down. “ _our house_  your rules babe.” Maggie called out from the living room “Just deflect the bullet already Little D or you’re going to miss it.” She warned talking around a mouth full of Christmas cookies and popcorn.

“Alex, I can’t miss Rudolph getting called cute his reaction is the best part” Kara whined while Winn tried yet again to slip past the agent when Alex turned a smug grin toward her sister “I know now kiss him or I’m telling Mags to turn the tv off and to go hide the remote.” Eliza wasn’t much help curled up on the opposing side of the couch from her daughter in law giggling behind her hand at the turn of events as she scratched Gertrude behind her ears whenever the pup would wander close enough to lick up popcorn pieces.

“Mom.” Kara whined but just ended up pouting more when all she gets in return is muffled laughter from the rest of the room. “Come on Kara only have one more commercial break left. Two at best do you really want to risk it.” J'onn advised taking another cookie and splitting half of it with Eliza. “J’onn.” Kara complained while Alex just laughed more at her adorable pout. “The only two that work on me are my wife’s and our little puppy daughter’s…..” That only had Kara pouting even more pitifully, but Alex shook her head her stance mirroring one everyone in the room knew well for the second time that night.

“Uh Ohh.” Winn gulped only earning a small yet eerie grin from Alex “Babe no threatening Winn today remember its still a holiday and besides we need him to help set up the rest of that security system he got us in the morning.” Maggie reminded them looking back at them from over the back of the sofa, but the lingering glance between the two was enough to earn a loud cough from J’onn and a whispered “Sorry.” From both Alex and Maggie.

“Oh no that’s not because of you two its because the movie is back on.” The Martian explained but the look he was giving them was too pleading to be real earning another whispered “Sorry”.

“Kara Zor El Danvers.” Eliza warned but the playful note in her voice gave them all pause “Just kiss the boy before your sister intimidates him into a mild coma.” She insisted nodding over to Winn who had yet to take his eyes from Alex’s ‘take no prisoners’ stance at his shoulder standing as she was beside the cornered couple. Kara would have answered back but her words were cut off by a wide grin spreading over her lips as she kissed him back.

Her eyes caught Winn’s giving him a little wink as they pair headed over to the couch hand in hand letting Winn take the lead when they both stopped at the triple glare they were getting making them turn to face one another again both noticing out of the corner of their eye that Alex and Maggie had yet to properly part for air yet since starting that last deep kiss as the budding couple leaning in for another tensive peck to the lips themselves.

“Okay cut out the making out and let’s get back to movie watching.” James called out now sitting on the floor playing tug of war with Gertrude and pretending along with the rest of the room that they hadn’t seen Kara levitating off the ground with her arms around Winn’s neck before being startled back to the world around them as Eliza slipped off into the kitchen for more cookies.

Eliza sighed at the happy love-struck looks on both her daughter’s faces when she reentered the room to a very familiar argument between her girls each leaning toward one another from the safety of their significant other’s embrace to continue the disagreement. “Huhu--says the girl that spent a full night wanting to go flying around in the Arctic to find the island of misfit toys.” Alex was teasing talking around another candy cane snuggling back into Maggie’s arms as she stared across the living room at her blushing sister who was in a similar position with Winn in the other chair that James had so recently been in.

“Really?” James smiled helping Gertrude in her struggle to climb up onto the chair beside her cuddling human parents. “That was a long time ago Alex.” Kara defended hiding a blush against Winn’s shoulder “As well as just a few days ago when we accidentally let you have a few drinks down at the bar.” Maggie pointed out taking one of the cookies her mother in law was offering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I am on the team that at some point Kara and Winn will date. At least for a little while.


	7. Song Cue

"You really think I'll do this for you? After you teased me?" her sister asks her words are running a bit thanks to the few splashes the agent might or might not have added into her sister's drink after their mom had dozed off and who was still asleep in the guest room and unless she was seeing things Alex would swear that her mom and 'space dad' were cuddling with Gertrude sandwiched in-between their legs twitching in her sleep like she was running after something. She'd have to check the picture she'd taken later to be sure though. For now, she was just happy watching her tiny wife hold her own against her litter superpower sister.

"Yes," Maggie answers bluntly as ever her little detecting firecracker. Alex looks back toward her sister being sure to keep a firm grip on her wife now spooned against her front "My house my rus…." Maggie stops her face scrunching up as if she'd forgotten the word in her current tipsy state "My rules." The cop finished rather proud of herself for remembering it.

"Good job baby." Alex praises pressing her lips against the back of Maggie's neck "You so pretty you know. Like really really Really pretty." She gushed making Maggie blush as she leaned back into Alex's arms "Marry me fed." She answers making Kara and Winn giggle when Alex grins and holds up her hand showing off her wedding ring. "Taken sorry." Tightening her arms around Maggie's waist when her wife started to get up as her eyes begin to water in soon to be shed tears.

Alex has to fight a little to keep the struggling cop on her lap but somehow, she manages now holding onto Maggie as the other woman is sitting across her lap pouting like an adorable adult toddler. "But I wanted to taken you." She hiccups glaring at the ring she herself picked out as Alex's wedding band. "Mags you have taken me." Alex laughs tangling her hands in her wife's long wavy hair ignoring the grumbling her sister was doing across from them about not wanting to hear about this. Maggie's eyes darken at her words as her tongue flicks out to wet her lips at Alex's blushing "several times."

Kara humming an out of tune Christmas song loudly with her hands clapped over her own ears broke their little staring match "Kara." Winn steps in resting his hands over Kara's coxing the Kryptonian to lower them "If you won't do it for Sanvers over there then will you at least do it for me?" the geek questioned hopeful.

Kara caved with a groan resting her head against the dip in Winn's shoulder "Why do you have to be so cute. It's not fair." She huffs sliding her hands in his hair messing it up more "You start then I join in." she bargained leaning in to press the softest of kisses against her new maybe boyfriend's lips.

"Hard to argue with a super." Winn sighed taking another sip of his own lightly spiked hot chocolate before he clears his throat and starts to sing.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_ _  
_ _Just like the ones I used to know_ _  
_ _Where the treetops glisten and children listen_ _  
_ _To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

It's not until he's about to start on the repeat verses that he notices that Maggie had taken out her phone to record this little impromptu karaoke session. He shakes off his nervous annoyance to continue singing however it wasn't the Danvers's sister he'd thought would join in when the second person's lyrics came up in what was supposed to be a duet between him and Kara.

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the treetops glisten and children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow_

Maggie is always pleasantly surprised at just what a nice voice her wife has and listening to her singing now is no exception. It's not like Kara is up for it snuggled up as she was with her head pillowed against Winn's shoulder. Not that she was having much luck staying awake herself with how pretty her wife was singing to her.

Alex and Winn finished the song in low voices sharing a grin between themselves as the sleeping women in their arms.

"Bedtime." The agent says turning off Maggie's phone after sending herself the video they'd just made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The duet based on:   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZHp3kbMmM6A


End file.
